


Undialed

by brittany4824



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: 1x05 You Think You Know Somebody, Canon Compliant, F/M, Some angst, post 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824
Summary: Logan Echolls overhears that Troy has been shipped off and has left Veronica to eat dust.Logan should feel happy about this. Veronica Mars is his mortal enemy at Neptune High... So why can't he shake the feeling that he needs to check on her?Post "You Think You Know Somebody"/ Takes place between 1x05 and 1x06I do not own the rights to the wonderful world of Mars... I simply pine for the characters that Rob so wonderfully created.





	

It was a seemingly normal Monday at Neptune High. The loud chatter of students and clanging of lockers filled the hallways as everyone prepared to head to class. Freshman were still in the stage of rushing down the halls to get to class before the bells rang. Teenaged couples, that were determined they were the one in a million that would make it to the end, made out against each other’s lockers. Jocks laughed and high fived while social rejects kept their heads down. Signs plastered the walls informing the student body that there was a bake sale on Friday and reminding everyone to have “Pirate Pride.” 

Logan was currently on his way to Journalism and was taking his time getting there. Journalism, which was supposed to be a legitimate way for him to get and A while slacking, had turned into the class where everyone who hated each other congregated for an hour to create a bogus news source that nobody read. Veronica, Duncan, Logan, and a dozen other students tiptoed around each other, and kept conversation as minimal as possible. 

The warning bell rang throughout the building, sending most people scurrying away while leaving people like Logan an empty hallway. As Logan mosied along, he tossed an apple up and down absentmindedly. Stopping, he took a small bite, and quickly grunted angrily when he remembered he was supposed to be saving the apple for…  _ recreational  _ use… during lunch. Well, it was too late now, so he took another bite and turned into the poorly lit Journalism class. Duncan rolled his eyes at his best friend and nodded his head to an empty chair beside him. 

“We have this week to finish up this month’s issue of the paper!” Ms. Dent was telling the class as Logan took his seat. “Everyone knows their jobs, so let’s get to it!” And with that, the the low buzz of the different conversations ensued. Logan picked at his apple, detached from the rest of what was going on. He was already done with his contribution to the paper so he had an hour to kill. He contemplated getting up and leaving until he heard something that stopped him. 

“Dude, did you hear about Troy Vandergraff?” a random kid (Jerry? Terry? Kerry? Logan couldn’t remember or care), was whispering to Duncan. Logan peeked to catch a glimpse of his best friend to see if he could read what Duncan was thinking. Duncan sat, pursed lips and eyes uninterested. 

“What about him? That he got shipped off again? I’m not entirely surprised…” Duncan shrugged. Logan continued to listen, back turned to them. He took a bite of his apple. 

“How do you think Veronica took the whole thing? Last I heard she was trying to find the car that had been stolen. Apparently it was never stolen… Troy knew where it was the whole time,” the kid continued. Logan stiffened at the sound of Veronica’s name. Part of him wanted to laugh at the fact that Veronica had been burned, but another part of him wanted to kick Troy’s scrawny ass. 

“I don’t know, man.” Clearly Duncan wanted out of the conversation. Logan took this as his cue to turn around and smile. 

“Hey, Terry—”

“It’s Jerry,” the kid frowned. Right. Well, now he knew which name it was. 

“Right, Jerry,” Logan corrected, “why don’t you find someone else to gush about Veronica Mars to. We…” Logan motioned between him and Duncan, “...tend to not care about trailer trash like her.” Jerry looked at Duncan and realized he was not going to deny what Logan had said, so the kid walked away. 

“You don’t have to be a dick, Logan,” Duncan sighed.

Logan quirked an eyebrow and laughed. “I am what I am.” 

Duncan turned his attention back to his work, continuing to be the weird zombie he had recently become. Logan rolled his eyes and looked around the classroom. Speaking of the cute, blonde devil, where was she? Looking at the clock, Logan realized he still had way too much time to kill. He took a quick glance at Duncan who was still engrossed by whatever he was typing, and pulled out his cell. Her number was still programed in his phone. He never had the guts to delete it (what if he needed someone to solve a case for him). Hovering his thumb over the call button, he contemplated his options. If he called Veronica to see if she was okay, would she think they were suddenly friends again? Would she win whatever war it was they were fighting? But if he  _ didn’t  _ call her, if he let her sit at home alone, and most likely upset, would he regret it?

When Veronica had driven them all home from the border to Neptune, she had been playful and friendly. Their banter had been less enemy bombings and more friendly fire. He couldn’t forget the playful way she revved her car at him as he walked in front, daring her to hit him. God, that sounded crazy. Were they crazy? Clearly they were both fucked up. They got pleasure from bringing pain to one another. And something about their interactions on the car ride home that night almost felt like, dare he say it, foreplay. 

Logan stared down at his phone where her name was displayed:  _ Veronica _ . Damn her. Why couldn’t he just delete the number and move on with life. He shouldn’t care if her heart was just broken by some asshole. But he did. And he couldn’t deny it no matter how irritated it made him. Unable to bring himself to call her, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and picked up the half eaten apple from the desk. He turned it in his hand a few times before standing and tossing it into the trash. 

Precisely thirty eight minutes later, the bell rang and Logan stood and rushed out of the class just as Veronica was entering. He smirked at her and her tousled hair and blushing face. She shot an unamused glance back. 

“What?” she asked curtly. He just continued to smirk and shake his head. 

“She’s wack, man,” Logan said loudly to Duncan as they entered the busy hallway. He took a peek back to find Veronica angrily marching into the Journalism classroom. Clearly she had heard him just as he had intended. 

So it  _ was  _ just another Monday after all. 


End file.
